


Everything Shines

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Twitter-land is the funniest fucking thing <em>ever</em>. And, Neil wishes he was on the crew bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Shines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragingrainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/gifts).



> Written, oh, IDK. November 2010? Maybe? (I could cross-check original posting dates. LAZY.)
> 
> Written for [ragingrainbow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow) because reasons I don't recall. (...Actually I don't recall the tweet reasons reference. Ergo, "because reasons".)
> 
> Title blatantly borrowed from a Great Big Sea song.

It wasn't until they were on the way to Glasgow that Tommy stopped bouncing around on the high from the Manchester show long enough to actually check Twitter.

There were the normal fawning declarations of love, "thank you"s, and people speculating about his relationship with Adam. Which, old hat. Come on, didn't these people have lives or some shit? And then there were the ones focusing on Adam's wisecrack about his lipstick, which made him crack up.

"Uh oh, Tommy's lost it again," Sasha said, snickering.

"He doesn't have anything left to lose," Neil replied, not even looking up from the magazine he was reading. "Adam saw to that."

"Fuck off," Adam said, and tossed a handful of peanuts (unsalted, thanks very much) at his brother. He turned to Tommy - who was all of three feet away, as they'd been annoying everyone else with their bouncing and had taken over the kitchenette while the rest had headed for their bunks or the huge horseshoe couch - and poked him. "Hey, baby, what's so funny?"

"The fans," Tommy replied through his laughter.

Adam quirked a brow. "Okay, I know we have awesome fans, but they don't usually make you laugh like this."

"You know how you said I wore so much lipstick just to fuck with you?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. And?"

Tommy offered his phone to Adam. "See for yourself."

Adam took it, wondering what they'd been saying to make Tommy this amused, and started reading. Then he started giggling, and thumbed around to see how many replies Tommy'd gotten on the subject.

"I know right?" Tommy said, laughing and snuggling up against Adam.

Adam set the phone down on the counter and wrapped his arms around Tommy. "So, you gonna listen to them?" he asked, giggles making the question much less mock-threatening than he'd been trying for.

"I dunno. I like fucking with you," Tommy answered, eyes dancing with amusement.

"I like you fucking with me," Adam replied, and kissed his nose, which sent both of them off into more laughter.

"Okay, can the giggly flirting stop now?" Neil asked loudly. " _Some_ of us neither need nor want to hear or see this shit."

"I don't think they care," Sasha told him with a wicked grin. "Poor you."

"Yeah, well, diabetic comas are fun for no one."

"But I'll pay your hospital bills!" Adam called helpfully, all wide eyes and stifled giggles.

"Oh, ha ha." Neil rolled his eyes. "Go fuck yourself, please."

"Nahhh, I'll fuck Tommy later," Adam replied, and promptly fell over laughing, dragging an equally laughter-giddy Tommy down with him. Neil stuck a finger in his mouth and mimed retching.

"Man, you walked straight into that one," Sasha observed, snickering.

Neil threw a peanut at her and lifted the magazine so it was firmly between himself and the kitchenette. There was only so much of Adam being disgustingly _cute_ he could take.

Now if only he had some earplugs...


End file.
